dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Lipius
Lipius, is the third male elf introduced in the game. Lipius was freed from telesia after Elf Queen Viella, whom he was ordered to guard, perished, allowing him to wander the world as he pleased. He joined Loffy the Beggar, at the time Pirate King Loffy, and his crew, out of convenience to travel the world. He was adored by the pirate crew and presumed to be female the entire time, which they gifted him many things including an expensive dress and pearls. According to Pirate Smith who was a crew member, Lipius never said much about the gifts, but a simple "Thanks" and a gentle smile. Lipius never shared his past to the crew and remained a mysterious beauty on board. On days when they had too much to drink, he would entertain the pirates by wearing the dress and pearls and say things like, "Gentleman, I would love to dance for you, but I'm expensive. Pay up front." Profile Lipius is a male elf with light brown to beige hair and purple eyes. He wears a blue scarf with a green gem broach, a blue tunic-like top, purple belts, a white scarf-like cloak, a grey tail-coat like sash, with white boots. He believes he is the only elf who thinks telezia is not just one thing, but everything that happens in life is a telezia, and that you can choose it. He came to this conclusion when his destined Viella died, and thought if protecting her forever was his true telezia, he would not have failed. In terms of personality, he has a sense of mysteriousness and vagueness in his speech that leaves the player's character confused and not understanding his reasoning. He talks sounding very mellow and immersed in his own thoughts about telezia so often that the player's character wants to make contact with him as short as possible. He considers his time with the pirate crew precious and memorable, but it is but the past now and their deaths does not stop him from continuing his telezia. History He use to serve Elf Queen Viella as her royal guard, until her unspecified unnatural death. He use to sail the seas with Pirate King Loffy and was adored by the pirate crew and presumed to be female the entire time, which they gifted him many things including an expensive dress and pearls. All the crew members were convinced he was Loffy's girlfriend because of their strong kindred friendship. According to Pirate Smith who was a crew member, Lipius never said much about the gifts, but a simple "Thanks" and a gentle smile. Lipius never shared his past to the crew and remained a mysterious beauty on board. He did entertain the pirates when they had too much to drink by wearing the dress and saying "Gentleman, I would love to dance for you, but I'm expensive. Pay up front." He is the only one known to have survived the opening of the gates to the Goddess' Heart. Trivia In Other Localizations